kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sector JP
Sector JP is a KND sector located in Japan. They are believed to be a stealth-based sector. Gameverse In the Nextgen Series, a new Sector JP occupies the treehouse. Rather than a stealth-based sector, they are field operatives who use an actual treehouse. The members are crossover characters from the series Bleach, except for one who is from One Piece. They live near Karakura Town. Members Numbuh 12-0 Karin Kurosaki is the leader, and the KND's greatest soccer player. She won 200 soccer matches during Arctic Training. Numbuh 5 Degrees Yuzu Kurosaki is the team's cook, and Karin's twin sister. When hypnotized, she uses Ramen Kempo to fight. Numbuh Home Run Jinta Hanakari is the only male, the Baseball Expert. He is Karin's rival, and a conspiracy theorist who is aware of the Illuminati's existence. He believes the Illuminati will trap everyone in a Magic 8 Ball while a skeleton demon turns them all into poorly-drawn MS Paint creations. Unsurprisingly, his teammates don't believe him. Numbuh Centipounds Ururu Tsumugiya is the 4x4 technology officer, also known as the "Tiny Devil." She created a flight suit of the same name, which allows her to shrink to fly size and attack enemies with super strength and speed (similar to Ant-Man). Numbuh Chinese New Year Kodama (originally from One Piece) is the Fireworks Expert, a long-range fighter who specializes in fireworks. She is the pen pal of Chimney from Sector W7. Karin.jpg|Karin Kurosaki|link=Karin Kurosaki Yuzu.png|Yuzu Kurosaki|link=Yuzu Kurosaki Jinta.png|Jinta Hanakari|link=Jinta Hanakari Ururu.png|Ururu Tsumugiya|link=Ururu Tsumugiya Kodama.jpg|Kodama|link=Kodama Missions In Viridi's Last Stand, Sector JP participates in the War on Flora. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sector JP defends their sector from the Pipo Monkeys who are invading. After Karin defeats Blue Monkey, they explain America's Assimilation Project to Team Emily. Before the latter could explain the apes, Tomoki appears and attempts to brainwash them all. Yuzu gets hit, but Karin grabs her as they all escape. Later, the sector is called to retrieve a Mega Footbomb from New Jersey's NFL Stadium. The JP members defeat the Canton Rushers and retrieve the Footbomb. However, Jinta accidentally throws it off the ship and destroys the stadium. The next day, they participate in the Battle of Washington. Later, they fight in the Battle of Enies Lobby, where Ururu becomes giant and serves as a bridge to the Tower of Justice. Relationships Each other The members of Sector JP are fairly supportive with one another, from helping Yuzu clean the treehouse or helping Kodama steal a dangerous bomb from Moonbase. Karin is a strict leader who wants to make sure her team does their best, and dislikes it when they disobey her orders. This is mostly seen with Jinta, and Karin doesn't hesitate to humiliate the boy to teach him a lesson. Being the only boy, Jinta is the one most teased by his female teammates. Sector W7 Kodama is pen-pals with Sector W7's leader, Chimney, and it is mainly through that friendship that the two sectors are friendly with one-another. Whenever one of them visits, Aeincha likes to braid Ururu's hair, signifying a friendship between both small girls. Sector KB Jinta is friends with Ruby from Sector KB as they share a rivalry. Sector KB once helped JP steal the Shell 297 from Moonbase. Stories They Appeared *Sector JP *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Jinta is the only male of Nextgen Sector JP. *Ururu is the only member who doesn't have a "K" in her name. **She is also the only member with long hair (albeit in pigtails). Site Poll Which Sector JP member is your favorite? Karin Kurosaki Yuzu Kurosaki Jinta Hanakari Ururu Tsumugiya Kodama Category:KND Sectors Category:Bleach Characters Category:Asians Category:Sector JP Members